The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having at least one wash compartment, in which at least one rack is provided to hold items to be washed and/or dried, which for loading and unloading purposes can be moved in and out of the wash compartment along a travel path supported on a running surface, the running surface being assigned to a rack guide rail, on which the rack is supported in such a manner that it can move along the travel path.
US 2005/0150523 A1 discloses a dishwasher, in which a rack can be moved out of or into the wash container by way of a telescopic rail system. However an operator has to take action in each instance to displace the rack out of or into the wash container.